


A New Year's Surprise

by Caidyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caidyn/pseuds/Caidyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Year's once again and Remus Lupin is anything but excited. Can Sirius Black change that around with one simple action?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Year's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy little one-shot written by yours truly in honor of the new year!

Another New Year's Eve party in the Gryffindor common room and each year it was the same drill for Remus Lupin; listen to everyone get drunk, hear the countdown, see Sirius kiss some girl, and then clean up the rest of his friend group with the hangover they would be sure to have through nicking some coffee from the kitchens. And every year, he felt his heart-break and the new year got ruined by seeing Sirius kiss a random girl. It was something that he just had gotten used to, or at least attempt to get used to. Six, almost seven now, years of it and it never got any better. Five minutes until he'd see it once more. Taking a deep breath, he looked down at his book in trying to prepare himself further.

_She speaks, yet she says nothing. What of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it. I am too bold; 'tis not to me she speaks._

The line that he looked at fit the situation perfectly. He closed his book and set it on his lap. No reading for him. Remus closed his eyes and leaned back against the chair. Through the past week he kept getting weird looks as well as whispers thrown at him from James and, of course, Sirius. What it was over he wasn't too sure. If it was something humiliating he wanted to know their plan. That was the last thing that he wanted at this moment. Glancing down at his lap, he sighed softly.

Four more minutes left of this torture.

When he looked back up he saw that Sirius was looking at him intently with those grey eyes. For a few seconds, Remus glanced around as if he wasn't too sure on if it was him that he was staring at or some girl behind him. Something was wrong with how this looked; Sirius wasn't holding a drink in his hand like he usually would have and the eyes staring at him seemed completely sober. James was standing next to him with a grin on his face and his arm around Lily. The red-head and he had just begun dating; she had finally caved in after years of relentless asking out and stalking. He had no idea why she had chosen now to give in. Girls just didn't make sense to him.

Winking, James nudged Sirius with his elbow wearing a wicked grin on his face. They exchanged a few words with Sirius growing a tad bit paler. He wore a look on his face that he usually had when he worried over something. Now, this didn't make any sense at all. Remus didn't want to know what they were planning or even thinking about doing. For certain, Remus was in it by the look on James's face as he looked back and forth from them. A pit of something dropped in his stomach. He wasn't ready for this.

Three minutes left.

Already girls were starting to move a little closer to the dateless Gryffindor, who was now looking at the floor. Remus stood up from his chair. Time for him to get out of there. 

He weaved his way through the crowd still feeling eyes on his back. A hand shot out and touched his chest. "And where do you think you're going," a semi-drunk James asked. His glasses rested crookedly on his face and his hair was a bit more out-of-place than usual. Then again Lily, who was still at his side, looked a bit disheveled as well.

"I'm going up to the boy's dormitory, James. Let me pass. I'm starting to get a headache from all the noise in here."

"All right, I hope you enjoy your new year." James started wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as Lily began pulling him off to save himself from more embarrassment of saying something stupid. Gripping the book tighter in his hand, he started making his way again, mumbling sorry's for bumping into people on accident. He walked up the stairs in that same quiet state and went into the dorm room he shared with his three best mates.

Up there, he was all alone; there was no noise in the room while noise from the party floated up from the common room below him. It was a comfort to know that this year he wouldn't have to see Sirius kiss anyone. At least he could spend the new year alone just as it usually was. Again he opened his book and began to read. As he began to read, he began pacing the floor, going back and forth in the space he had to.

Two minutes left until January 1st, 1979.

Instead of deciding to go back down the stairs to join the party that had hit a loud point, he looked back to his book. Absorbing himself in the sweet yet tragic tale of Juliet and her Romeo, he bit on his bottom lip to pick at the loose skin there. The hand not reading the book lifted up to start messing with his hair. More and more strands of hair began sticking up as he twirled them around his fingers. Becoming lost in a book was something easy to do for Remus. All he had to do was start reading.

A knock on the door frame of the door made him jerk his head in mid-bite on his lip. He must have looked funny because Sirius, who had joined him, had an amused look on his face. "You look like an odd deer. But a deer would eat the paper of that book instead of read it like you were," he said in a light teasing tone.

"Bugger off. I wasn't expecting you to come up." Remus stopped biting his lip as well as untangled his fingers from his hair. "Don't you have somewhere to be," he quickly added.

Noncommittally Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "Not really. None of the girls down there really caught my eye so I thought I might as well be up here with you since you are, after all, my good mate."

Mates. That's all they ever would be. Remus nodded his head a bit and turned his eye to the book that didn't hold any interest to him. Sirius had walked further into the room, aimlessly and bringing himself closer to the young werewolf.

From below people started counting loudly signaling that there was about a minute left of 1978.

Again Remus bit his bottom lip lightly as he looked up at Sirius who was standing next to him. The boy got a small frown across his face. He reached a hand out and lightly brushed his thumb along it, forcing him without even trying to stop biting on it. Clearing his throat Remus took a step back so they weren't touching anymore. The hand dropped back to Sirius's side.

"15, 14, 13..."

The voices drifted up, growing louder and louder by the second. Remus wanted to get out of there. Sirius had plans to do something that he hadn't caught on to yet. 

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" 

An explosion of noise came from below them that was so loud that it sounded as if they were in the room with them.

"Happy New Year," Sirius said, a smile growing on his face. 

Boldly, he took a step forward to Remus and placed a hand on his cheek. He closed the distance and pressed their lips together. Fireworks went off in Remus's mind at that moment. He felt his free hand wrapping around Sirius's neck to tangle in the soft black hair as Sirius used his own free hand to grab the book and toss it into the dorm. That same hand moved down to the small of his back to pull the two closer together as their lips continued to slowly move.

This new year seemed to be shaping up from all the other's already.


End file.
